Por Siempre te Protegeré
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Un pasado une a Stoffel, Cheri y Raven, y a pesar de este poder haber escogido a cualquiera, escogió a Stoffel. Para protegerle por siempre. Shonen Ai. Stoffel/Raven Fiel a la Serie. One-Shot


**Por Siempre te Protegeré **

**Serie: **Kyou Kara Maou

**Pairing:** Raven/Stoffel

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

**Nota:** Los personajes de Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo como forma de entretenimiento para mí y para las personas que leerán esto y no por intención alguna de lucro. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Por Siempre te Protegeré**

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

A veces los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Al ver al de cabellos negros como el ébano ordenar a los soldados que hacer, a los sirvientes a que hora servir y a los Kotsushizoku a quienes vigilar, hacía que se preguntase el por qué estaba junto a él.

Raven era su más leal súbdito. Pero más que eso era un amigo, un compañero. Sin él Stoffel no podría sobrevivir, como en más de una ocasión le mencionó. Su gratitud hacia aquel mazoku no tenía límites, y sabía que de ninguna forma podría conseguir pagarle todo aquello había hecho por él.

- Ni aunque volviera a nacer…- susurró el rubio, cruzado de piernas tras su escritorio, viendo como el menor leía unos documentos. Tan concentrado, como si aquello dependiese su vida.

¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué no conseguirse una vida sencilla en vez de aquella a su lado? Stoffel no tenía nada que ofrecerle que el inteligente Raven no pudiese conseguir por su cuenta.

Estaba conciente de sus múltiples defectos, conciente de su egoísmo, y conciente de que el otro le conocía mejor que él mismo. ¿Por qué estar con él? Si podría haberse convertido en la mano derecha de su hermana al volverse Maou.

Pero le escogió a él. Y siempre era había sido así.

Las peleas entre los hijos del Maou por Raven eran continuas. Tan continuas que el de cabellos negros fue el afectado finalmente.

Lágrimas recorrieron por las mejillas de ambos príncipes al enterarse de que el niño no podría ser nunca soldado por su hombro derecho lastimado. Nunca podría sujetar una espada diestramente.

Stoffel, como el mayor, fue duramente castigado, pero él nada había reclamado. Se lo merecía él, no Raven. Deseaba ser él el lisiado. Por culpa de su egoísmo y el de Cheri había pasado aquello.

Al día siguiente, luego de que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de salir, vio a su hermana sola, y por más que buscó a Raven no le halló.

- ¡Hermana! ¿Dónde está Raven?- le preguntó, pero ella solo le miró y le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Por tu culpa se lastimó! Así que no te lo dejaré ver más. Es mío.

El corazón del pequeño Stoffel se apretó y le sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, sacudiéndole. Raven… Raven… su mente no pensaba en nada más.

- ¿Dónde está, Cheri?! ¡Dímelo!- pero la niña solo negaba, comenzando a llorar.

- ¡Déjame, Stoffel! ¡No te dejaré verlo!

El chico escuchó pasos acelerados hacia allí y soltó a su hermana, con el corazón en un puño, saliendo corriendo.

Por horas le buscó, hasta que a través de una rana en el jardín, que mostraba los pasajes subterráneos, vio como su hermana volvía a la casa sonriente.

Esperó que entrara, para luego bajar corriendo y buscar por las cuevas. Era su culpa en parte, pero Cheri… Cheri no podía alejarle de Raven, ¡no era justo!

- ¡Raven! ¡Raven!- gritaba, buscando, hasta que llegó a aquella cueva luminosa, quedándose quieto, escuchando luego aquellos golpes en aquella puerta.

Le sacó. A duras pena y con esfuerzo, pero le sacó. Le abrazó con fuerza, mientras Raven lloraba por el miedo de estar solo y encerrado, y en medio de aquello le hizo aquella promesa.

Siempre le protegería. Le protegería, pagaría por aquel daño y nunca se alejaría de su lado. Aquella fue la promesa del rubio hijo del Maou, abrazando a su amigo.

Pero ahora, viendo desde el futuro, se daba cuenta de que poco había logrado cumplirla. Raven, a pesar de su débil brazo, seguía protegiéndole. Seguía estando a su lado.

El rubio despertó cuando sintió como alguien le acomodaba los cabellos que se habían salido de su lugar, viendo como Raven estaba frente a él, mirándole entre preocupado y tranquilo.

- No es bueno perderse tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos, señor.

-Ah, lo siento, Raven, creo que estaba durmiendo despierto- se medio rió, mientras el de cabellos negros solo medio sonreía e iba hacia la salida.

La sonrisa se borró suavemente de sus labios, mientras sus ojos miraban con añoranza esa espalda.

Raven seguía a su lado. Y esperaba que para siempre.

Por que Stoffel no podía simplemente vivir sin él.

**~OwAri~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Extra**

_Una Noche de Coronación~_

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por la oscuridad del pasillo, hasta apagarse al ser absorbidos por la tierra, mientras aquel puño golpeaba un árbol, con la mirada adolorida. Sus elegantes ropas se movían por la furia contenida, mientras que sus rubios cabellos abandonaban su posición sujetos por la diadema.

La luz de la luna inundaba la escena de rabiosa tristeza.

- ¡No! No pienso aceptarlo… ¡No lo aceptaré!- gritó golpeando el árbol de nueva cuenta, para luego sentir unas manos en sus hombros, bajando la mirada y derramando amargas lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué, Raven?! ¡Yo estoy mucho mejor preparado que ella! ¡Yo he estudiado toda mi vida! ¡Ella solo se ha dedicado a ir a fiestas y gastar el dinero del reino!!... ¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios.

La persona tras él solo suspiró y le apoyó en él, mirándole con esos grises ojos, entre serios y apesadumbrados.

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Stoffel… Es la decisión del Maou Original, y sabes que…

- ¡Pero…!- el rubio se giró, mirando a su amigo con los ojos violetas inundados en lágrimas de rabia.

El de negros cabellos solo le pudo abrazar a su pecho, mirando hacia el cielo la luna llena que les iluminaba solo a la vista del otro, haciendo una segunda promesa de la noche, además de la ya hecha a aquella rubia dama en aquella habitación.

El destino podría separar a los hermanos, y él tendría que escoger a alguno para acompañar, y él había tomado su decisión antes de siquiera ella pedírselo.

Protegería al más débil de los dos.

- Ella puede ser la Maou, Stoffel, pero siempre necesitará de un Regidor- ambos pares de ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad de la noche mientras el más bajo se calmaba un poco, aceptando esas palabras y aceptando con ello su nuevo destino. Uno en el que seguiría caminando al lado de Raven.

¿Quién dijo que las Damas siempre eran las más débiles?

**~OwArI~**

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Yakumo:** Awww, hace tanto que no escribía un fic *-* creía que mi instinto de escritora estaba oxidado o, como poco, de vacaciones aún T_T… ¡Pero regresó! **

Este fic se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo 17 de Kyou Kara Maou. Esta pareja siempre me ha parecido muy linda, aunque lo del final del capítulo arruina todo (Es mentira, él no la puede querer a ella, lo que pasa es que les quiere a ambos… si, eso )… pero, en fin, quise hacerlo. Son como escenas perdidas.

Si Raven no ama a Stoffel, entonces Stoffel si le ama a él. Por que, digamos, es guapo y fue el regidor, hermano de la Maou… ¿Y no se ha casado? Solo tiene ojos para Raven, aww. Por eso lo hice así, espero que les agrade ^^

En fin, eso, sé que no es la pareja favorita de todas nosotros (Wolfram/Yuuri) o de algunas más comunes, pero espero les halla agradado. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Empezado**: 23 de enero del 2009, 20:36 hrs.

**Acabado:** 23 de enero del 2009, 21:03 hrs


End file.
